Unknown Crushes
by DarkPurpleShadow
Summary: they do not have powers in this story PAIRINGS: BrickXKarou, ButchXMomoko and BoomerXMiyako
1. Chapter 1

Middle school Flashback

Brick's P.O.V

"Do you this a great idea?" asked Boomer, "Of course it is, Boomer!" I said. "Brick, Boomer's right, I mean one of them is a martial artist!" said Butch. I slapped his head. "Whatever, their still girls we can scare them and run away Butch!"

Kaoru's P.O.V

"So, Miyako did you see the new guys, the one with the cap was so cute!" asked Momoko. "I did, I liked the boy in blue." she said as she blushed. I just groaned, when I suddenly heard noises behind me. I turned around and sneaked over to the noise and caught the new boys. I flipped them over, stacked them on each other and stepped on them to stop from escaping. I called the girls over to me.

Normal P.O.V

"What do think you guys are doing behind the bush?" asked Kaoru. "N-nothing…" replied the boys. She stepped harder, "Ow! Stop that! Fine, we were trying to prank you guys." replied Butch on the ground. "Do you know I'm a third degree black belt in karate and what type of prank?" she asked again. Boomer nodded and Brick answered her question, "Well… we were planning- "He was planning" interrupted Butch- whatever, like I was saying WE were planning on flipping your skirts, easy prank hehe.". "This is another reason to hate skirts." said Kaoru. Momoko and Miyako sweat dropped. Kaoru kicked them and they all rolled off the hill and into the pond. "Hey! What was that for!" yelled Brick. "For trying to flip our skirts!" she yelled back. "Oh shit, I need to get back to school for soccer practice, bye guys!" yelled to the girls as she skateboarded back to school. The girls went down to the pond to help the guys out. "Does she ever get pranked?" asked Butch. "No." answered both Momoko and Miyako. "So do you guys want to hang out at lunch?" asked Momoko. "Sure." replied Brick.

FLASHBACK END


	2. Chapter 2

Yoru(me!): hey guys, so this chapter 2!

PPGZ: Finally!

Yoru: jeez so dramatic.

Anyways I hope you like this one and when this is done I'm maybe going to do another with my OC inside! But that is all I don't spoilers :p Bye~

Normal P.O.V

It was Friday! But sadly on that day New Townsville high took tests. Kaoru groaned as the teacher passed out the test sheets to the students. When suddenly, the speakers in the classroom turned on. "Hello students, I am coach Hirowa( I do not know any Japanese names that well so I'm making them up as we go) I need the teachers to excuse the soccer players and cheerleaders from your classes, Sorry for the sudden request." BEEP.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I quickly packed my stuff ran the door. Oh, you guys must be thinking that I'm going out because of cheerleading. Well, I'm not. I'm out because I'm on the, wait for it the _BOYS_ soccer team. How? Well, find out yourself.

Normal P.O.V

Kaoru ran out the door leaving Momoko and Miyako walking into the hallways of the school. "Wow, Kaoru must be excited for the big game or she's just happy to not take the test." Momoko said. As Miyako sweat dropped. "Hey girls!" three voices shouted from behind them. "Must be the boys." they whispered to each other. "Hey." they both replied.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Brick, "She ran off to the field first." answered Momoko. "Well then, to the school field!" said Butch, "Hey everyone, I have a question." said Boomer , "What is it?" asked Butch. "How did Kaoru get in the boys soccer team?" he asked again, "I know." said Brick

*Flashback*

Normal P.O.V

Brick was on the soccer team before Butch and Boomer and he was the best player there. He was at tryouts with the team and coach, they were judging both boys and girls. "Kaoru Matsubara!" yelled the coach. Brick remembered back in middle school she was the girl who he pranked, well almost before she found him and his brothers and kicked into the river. They were still both angry at each other. She came to the field and went against a girl. And she won, the coach yelled again "Ok you will be in the junior varsity girls soccer!". "What?! No way I'm going into the juniors! I bet I can go against every boy in the team and WIN." she said. "Okay, and if you win you can be on the boys soccer team!" he yelled again. Kaoru went against every boy and won, now she just needed to crush Brick.

Brick's P.O.V

"Ok Brick come here," the coach said. "You need to win this we cannot let a girl into the boys team, even if she is the best but a deal is a deal and so if you lose you will not the star player anymore! So DO NOT go easy on her." he whispered into my ear. He was right no way I was going to lose to a girl

*time lapse*

It was four on four this was the last round, I was so tired and yet I haven't even seen her drop a sweat. Man, she is good. I snatched the ball first and started running towards her goal when I started thinking again but I quickly stopped and focused on the game. I quickly focused on her, she looked so different from middle school. Her hair grew long and she tied in a ponytail, she was so pretty- wait why am I thinking about I need to focus on the game.

I was about to kick the ball into the goal and yell victory. When she snatched the ball and kicked a long-shot into my goal! I mean that move is hard to perfect. You would have a 1% change of scoring but to her the chance was a 100. "Kaoru Matsubara the first girl to join the boys soccer team in New Townsville High!" the coach hollered out. From that I realized I had feelings for and she was not any normal girl.

*Flashback End*

"Wow, that is just wow." said Boomer. "You know what's the best part, Brick Jojo the guy who always wins against us lost to a_ girl_." said Butch. I was just about to murder him when we realized we reached the field.


End file.
